An autonomous vehicle, i.e., a self-driving vehicle, operates according to instructions from a computer. Thus, the autonomous vehicle may travel to a destination with or without occupants. In addition, the autonomous vehicle can be shared among multiple users, e.g., as part of a car sharing fleet or public transport system. However, the autonomous vehicle may lack an operator to make decisions about control, and to control, the vehicle.